Just pull the trigger
by XxYour favourite blue jeansxX
Summary: Damon Salvatore was fine before she showed up. He was free, with no worries but when Michaela comes looking for help he can't help but keep saving her. She has a secret that could kill them both but she has awakened something he thought was long gone.


The moon shone bright sitting high up on its heavenly throne, stars surrounded it, glorifying its beautiful form… so close, yet so distant and lonely. Michaela just stood there in silence, watching the moon with curious eyes. In truth she was just avoiding the true matter in her hands. She needed to build up the courage to find who she was looking for but for some un-known reason all her will power had deserted her. She sighed loudly and pushing herself off of the wall she finally made her way into 'Mystic grill', one of the few attractions of Mystic falls, if you could even call it that. As she stepped inside the doors all eyes turned towards her, everyone eyeing her curiously as she made her way through the crowd. It was crowed tonight, but then again 'Mystic grill' was the only place available to get a drink and have some fun so it was no wonder everyone in town was there. She chose a booth that was near to the centre of the bar so she could see the people inside and find who she was looking for. She wasn't really sure what to expect, she didn't know what Damon Salvatore looked like but she was pretty sure she'd know it was him when she saw him. Her eyes scanned carefully at all the faces and one guy in particular caught her attention. He was sitting alone by the bar, his head hanging low as he nursed his drink. Michaela smiled, she knew it was him. As if on cue he turned around and spotted her at the far end of the bar, he raised his glass as if greeting her, a gorgeous smile playing on his lips. He was so beautiful but he was dangerous and she was aware of that, she knew exactly what he was. He watched her every move, out of all the people in the bar she stood out like a sore thumb. She was just too dam beautiful and he could smell her from a mile away… she smelled of fresh strawberries and cream. Finishing his drink he stood up and slowly made his way towards her, every part of her was just calling out to him. He liked this game… cat and mouse and he just absolutely loved playing the cat… the predator. The sound of her heart beat was almost deafening, he could hear nothing else in the bar, and everything faded into nothing, the blood in her veins smelled so delicious that he found himself biting back the desire to drink from her.

"Hello there"

He greeted her with a breath taking smile, his voice as soft as velvet. Michaela traced his face and her gaze landed on his eyes, eyes that seemed like deep pools of clear oceans that she wanted to drown in. She shook her head trying her best to regain her composure but his eyes drew her out more and more, like windows to her soul.

"Nice to meet you and yes, I will sit down"

He said with a smile as he noticed her faraway look. She shook her head once again and watched as he took a seat opposite to her, his hand resting on the table as his eyes travelled from her eyes down to the cleavage of her top. She wanted to give out to him, scream at him for being so damned charming and thinking that he could have his way with her but she couldn't… she needed to play nice with the vampire to get what she wanted.

"Damon Salvatore, right?"

She asked as her voice came back to her and the real motive for her appearance at the bar came crashing down, taking away any effects of Damon's charming ways. He smirked as she said his name, he felt oddly proud that his name was known by all kinds of different appealing women.

"Didn't know I was that famous"

She wanted to roll her eyes at him, he was so cocky but then again this was her type of guy, _**he**_ was her type of guy so instead she opted for a delicate smile, placing her hands gently on the table.

"You definitely live up to your reputation"

She answered with a sly smile, watching as his eyes kept looking down to her neck. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder around her perfectly sculpted neck, tracing the lines of blue veins that ran under her skin… it all looked so inviting and he just wanted to puncture that soft skin with his teeth. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind he forced his eyes to look back into hers.

"So you've heard of me, what exactly is it that you want?"

He asked sceptical, he knew there was going to be a catch somewhere in this conversation and the girl didn't seem to be up for chit-chat. He could see she was agitated and in a hurry by the un-even sound of her heart beat, fast and clumsy. He leaned back in his seat, his arms coming up to rest on the leather backing of the booth, looking so casual and somehow out of place, like he didn't belong in a place like this… he was too beautiful.

"I need your help"

She stated simply and watched as he looked at her with the same curious eyes. His lips were curving into a smirk and his hand slowly twirled around his hair, he was taken aback by her straight answer but he couldn't help wondering why on Earth this girl thought he would help her.

"I figured but that wasn't my question"

He arched his eyebrow at her, the smirk still playing at his lips.

"Michaela, my name's Michaela Colt"

He nodded in acknowledgement and turned his head to look at the waitress passing by, grabbing her arm gently so she would look at him. She looked at him startled and Michaela watched as his eyes turned a strange shade of blue and the waitress was pulled into a trance.

"You're going to bring me a whiskey and you won't charge me anything for it."

He whispered softly in the waitress's ear but Michaela heard him loud and clear. He was hypnotizing her. His voice sounded so sweet and addictive, it danced in Michaela's head going round and round in circles. She watched as the waitress nodded silently and went to get him his drink in a daze.

"What was that?"

Michaela asked with an incredulous look on her face. He just shrugged taking the drink from the waitress as she came back, still with the same dazed look. He gave her a good slap on the ass making her yelp silently in surprise, he just laughed at Michaela's face and took a nice long gulp from his drink.

"You really are unbelievable aren't you?"

"And you must taste so delicious"

He answered quietly leaning forward on the table so he was closer to her. He could feel the heat from her body, everything about her was drawing him, pulling him in. The breath caught in her throat but she didn't flinch, she held her ground, she was not afraid of him.

"Don't even think about it Damon. I come packing vervain, inside and outside my body."

She answered back with the same attitude, leaning forward so she could close the space between them. Her lips were so close to his that he could almost taste her. Her smell over-powered him, so strong and sweet. They sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes, both trying to read the others mind.

"You're sexy and dangerous, so let's say I actually do help you, what do I get out of it?"

He asked challenging her to say what he wanted to hear, he knew what she was going to say but he wanted to her say it, he wanted to hear the words come from her mouth.

"You get me. I will be your personal donor, you get to feed whenever you want."

He laughed, his eyes turning a different shade of blue, darkening with hunger. This girl sure would taste delicious and he couldn't help but want to help her, anything to get his fangs into that beautiful neck without having to feel guilty about breaking the promise. He took a long deep breath, something inside him stirred, something he hadn't felt in a very long time came rushing back to the surface. He watched as she sat there, her face un-readable and thanks to the vervain there really were no other ways for him to know what she was thinking.

"Okay, you have slightly peeked my attention. Why have you come here to seek out _**my **_help? If you know anything about me then you know what I've done"

She nodded at him and with a smile she reached forward grabbing his drink from him and taking a nice long gulp, letting it burn down her throat in a satisfying way that made her close her eyes and silent purr escaped her lips. A purr that sent every muscle in Damon's body into over-drive and there it was again, that stir in the pit of his stomach… desire. She straightened up and looked at him, pushing the glass towards him.

"I'm here because I know you are one of the most powerful vampires and I need your help to kill the volturi"

His eyes widened.

"The volturi? What do they want with you?"

He asked in a surprised tone trying to read her face once again but she looked as set as stone, no emotion, no nothing. He knew what the volturi was and what they were capable of doing, he knew it all too well.

"Let's just say I pissed them off"

She answered with a smirk of her own as she leaned back and rested against her seat. He just stared at her with dis-believing eyes, wondering if she was telling the truth. There was something off about this girl but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Damon I need your help, please"

His train thought was cut in half as he looked back into her honey coloured eyes, he saw the desperation in them, it was almost palpable. He wanted to help her but he couldn't, he knew he shouldn't.

"Sorry not my thing. Maybe you should call spider man or even one of those furry little werewolves that run around killing off vampires. I'm just not interested in playing the hero."

Michaela was holding back the urge to launch at him with all she had. She wanted to smash his pretty little face in but instead she stood up, giving him one last cold glace before she walked out of 'mystic grill'. All her hope shattered around her, she had no way out. Her whole family would die if she didn't give herself to them. She let out a frustrated scream, punching at the air. Damon heard her from inside, he could hear her heart speed and he felt sorry for her. There was a silent whimper and then she was gone, the beat of her heart stopped, disappeared. Damon's eyes looked towards the wooden door of the bar, something was wrong.

"Oh for Christ sake"

He murmured drinking the last of his whiskey as he rushed out of the bar after Michaela. He pushed the doors open and stood there, listening to the unusual quietness. He had to strain his hearing, trying his best to pick up on anything. There was a loud bark from a dog nearby and he could hear the sound of the T.V from a house down the street but nothing. He couldn't hear her or feel her anymore. He cursed under his breath and tried listening once more when he heard her cry out, her cry muffled by something. His eyes widened and he looked down the street towards the park where from a distance he saw her struggling against something a lot bigger than herself, he charged towards her. She pushed and pulled from the vampire's strong hold on her but it was no use, he just tightened his grip on her, leaving her more and more breathless. She was staring into yellowed eyes, eyes she knew all too well. Eric leaned down towards her, pulling her by the hair so her neck was exposed to his fangs. He took in the scent of her, letting it run through his body, making his hunger grow. He slowly traced his fangs along her neck, making her squirm under his hold and he growled.

"Stubborn as always aren't you."

She shuttered as his breath bounced on her skin, his hands felt so cold and inhuman it made her want to scream. She pushed into him again hopping to get some advantage on him but nothing happened, he barely even stumbled back. Her attempts of self-freedom were useless, he was too strong.

"Stop struggling baby, you know I won't kill you. Just want a little taste"

He chuckled, listening to her heart beating faster and faster. He was about to pierce the skin when a voice came from the darkness. They both turned toward the voice to see Damon stepping out of the darkness, he stopped just a few feet away and crossed his arms over his chest looking amused.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's full of vervain, I mean you won't get much of a meal out of her before you're knocked on your ass"

Eric looked down at Michaela and she could see the hunger in his eyes.

"You little bitch. No matter, I'll just have to think of other fun things to do to you"

She felt her breath caught in her throat and Damon could hear her erratic heartbeat. Michaela looked towards Damon, her eyes pleading him to do something but instead he just shrugged and began disappearing into the darkness again. She let out a loud grunt and struggled harder against the vampires hold as he gave her a wolf like grin. He pushed her up on the wall and began kissing her neck as his hands travelled up her shirt. She tried everything in her power to push him off but it was no use. She could feel the tears threatening to form at the back of her eyes but she refused to be this weak, she refused to cry. Instead she yelled Damon's name and in a second he was back with a piece of wood in his hands, he would've driven the piece of wood straight into the vampires chest but he was afraid to hurt Michaela so instead he struck the vampire in the back of the head making him release his hold on Michaela, letting her fall limply to the ground. She watched shocked as Eric regained his composure and charged at Damon, sending him straight into the brick wall of one of the houses. Eric gripped at Damon's throat and lifted him up off his feet, smirking.

"Damon Salvatore, you have proved yourself a pain in the ass you know that?"

Damon's eyes were red with fury but there was nothing he could do, he was utterly defenceless as the vampire grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. Michaela searched around desperately for the piece of wood and her eyes landed on it lying a few feet away by the metal bin. She raced for it but Eric noticed and threw Damon to the side making him hit a tree. Eric kicked Michaela in the stomach before she had a chance to pick it up and pulled her up by her hair and he threw her making her hit the brick wall in such force that it made the air rush out of her. In a second Eric was in front of her again, picking her up by the throat just like he had done to Damon.

"You're gonna pay for this bitch, you and that little brat you care about so much, Seth I think is his name"

Eric whispered quietly in her ear making her eyes widen. She grabbed at his hand as it tightened around her neck and she could no longer breathe. Just as Eric was about to finish her off, Damon came up behind him and hammered the piece of wood into his back, straight across his heart. Eric fell limply to the ground along with Michaela as she desperately gasped for air. She watched in horror as Eric shrivelled and his skin dried up as if he were an old painting.

"Well that was interesting"

Damon laughed looking at the now decomposing vampire. Michaela rested herself against the wall using it for support as she stood up.

"He's dead?"

She asked finding her voice and coming to stand next to Damon as he looked at the vampire.

"He was always dead sweetheart, now he's just really dead"

She rolled her eyes at him watching as he gave her a knowing smirk. He turned to her and she could see the glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

His hands pushed back the waves of brown hair to look the forming bruises on her neck where Eric had nearly choked her. She slowly pushed his hands away and covered them back up with her hair.

"I'll live. Now what do we do with the body?"

She asked returning her gaze to the expired vampire on the floor.

"We burn it"

Damon answered with an evil smile that made every cell inside Michaela's body scream out in fear and disgust.


End file.
